La Belle et l'Hybride
by Yssiout98
Summary: Mon nom ? Edward Cullen . Être un Hybride c'est pas facile tout les jours ! Je dois gérer mon irrépressible envie de sang et mon coter Loup-Garou ! Entre mes combats quotidien pour sauver le monde et mes parties de Baseball j'ai pas vraiment le temps de penser à l'amour ! Et pourtant cette Bella me fais découvrir un sentiment étrange ... Aventures garanties !
1. Chapter 1

Prologue : Je suis unique au monde...

Il existe plusieurs sorte d'êtres surnaturels : les Vampires, les Licans,les Sorcières, et bien d'autres... Dans ce monde,des règles sont érigées afin de maintenir l'ordre. Ainsi les Licans ,appelés aussi loup-garous,protègent les Humains d'une éventuelle Guerre des Monstres. Vous comprenez donc qu'ils ont une haine fervente envers les Vampires ,dont un certain nombre absorbe le sang des humains et les transforment au passage. Les Vampires étaient sans aucun doute les plus puissants des êtres surnaturels. Il y avait les vampires aux yeux rouges,aux yeux ambres et il y avait moi. La seule espèce au yeux couleur bleu topaze avec une touche ambré.

Excusé mon impolitesse mais je voulais vous introduire à mon monde . Je m'appelle Edward Anthony Cullen bien qu'avant je me prénommais Edward Anthony Masen . À 17 ans je me suis fais attaquer par un loup-garou . Intrigué par l'odeur du Lican, Carlisle m'a trouvé et a murmuré quelque chose comme « Je peux le faire .. » mais je n'ai jamais sût ce qu'il avait dit. En tout les cas, j'avais une vie...différente de celle des autres vampires car j'étais un hybride . C'est à dire que je pouvais me transformer en loup, manger la nourriture humaine même si je préfère largement le sang humain ou animal, j'étais deux fois plus rapide que les autres vampires ou licans et j'avais des dons particuliers. La télépathie,le flaire,la force et bien-sûr l'hypnose.

J'ai vécu dans de nombreuse demeure de luxe située au quatre coin du monde avec Carlisle ainsi que Esmée, Rosalie et Emmet, des vampires que Carlisle lui-même avait transformé, et avec Alice et Jasper, des vampires qui nous avaient rejoint. Pendant une période, j'ai fugué et tué de nombreuses personnes .Toutes furent des monstres,comme moi. Notre dernière résidence se trouvait en Alaska. Cette année nous allions dans une petite ville de l'état de Washington, je serais scolarisé pour la cinquantième fois en classe de première dans le Forks High School . Je passerais 2 ans dans cette ville et je partirais après pour un autre continent, mais j'étais loin de deviner que j'y resterais plus longtemps que ce que j'avais prévu ...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1 :

Un an et demi était passé depuis mon arrivé à Forks et je commençais à sérieusement m'intéresser à mes pouvoirs . Je pense que vous les connaissez : l'hypnose, l'ouïe, la télépathie, la vitesse bien sûr et surtout je peux me transformé en loup . En temps normal je ne pourrais pas manger de nourriture humaine, mais comme je suis un Hybride je le peux . Malheureusement la nourriture humaine est comme un encas pour moi et pour prendre des forces je dois boire du sang . Ma famille et moi sommes des « végétariens » comme dirait les autres car nous nous nourrissons uniquement de sang animal. Peu de vampire ont la capacité de se privé de sang humain pour du sang animal car ils ne peuvent résister à l'appel du sang. J'essaie de me contenir car même moi je peux avoir des moments de faiblesses. Pour que vous ayez une petite idée de ce que je vous dis imaginez : vous êtes par exemple un inconditionnel de chocolat et un jour vous avez l'erreur de vous retrouvez isolé avec un homme en chocolat...Première réaction tout à fait normale: lui sauter dessus et le manger en entier, mais par principe vous ne pouvez rien faire à part essayer de ne pas l'effrayer. Sinon j'avais une vie normale. Comme demain sera une journée ensoleillée je ne pourrais pas aller en cours et j'irais chasser du puma . Je vous expliquerais pourquoi plus tard .

**POV BELLA :**

Je me présente : Isabella Swan, j'ai 17 ans et je vis, enfin je vivais, dans la belle ville ensoleillée qu'est Phœnix . Mon père et ma mère se sont séparés quand j'avais 5 ans . Mon père ,Charlie, est resté à Forks et ma mère,Renée, est partie avec moi à Phœnix . Jusqu'à l'âge de 12 ans je rendais visite à Charlie lors des vacances scolaires mais à ma demande j'ai mis un terme à cette coutume pour une bonne raison : je détestais Forks et son habituel mauvais temps . Et pourtant j'étais prête à y retourner pour un an. Mon beau-père devant partir pour ses matchs de base-ball, j'avais le choix entre partir avec eux et vivre chez mon père … Ma mère fût surprise de mon choix mais le respecta . Je pris mon avion avec une légère boule dans le ventre et, lorsque j'arrivai à Forks, je vis Charlie qui m'attendait . Il avait l'air embarrassé mais me serra dans ses bras comme si je n'allais jamais revenir. Comme pour toutes mes visites à Forks, il pleuvait . Et comme toutes mes visites je sentais un changement en moi, mais cette fois il était beaucoup plus puissant . Je me tournai vers Charlie et je vis qu'il m'observait . Quand il me vit de face il regarda mes yeux et, le temps d'un dixième de seconde paru horrifié . Il s'empressa de ce concentrer sur la route et me dit : « Tiens, on va manger avant de retourner à la maison ! ». Et c'est quand il me dit ça que je me rendis compte que j'étais affamée ...


End file.
